Clan:Vasíleio
We are a POC (player owned city)and We work like a Kingdom. Everything from a king and Royals to Nobility to the rest of the kingdom. There is a spot for everyone, not just combat, everything. Join the Army and make it great, or become a spy, supply the kingdom through skilling. Or maybe you are of a higher caliber, you may just have what it takes to become a Lord, with much individual power and in charge of many. We are primary P2P simply because most of the members are, though we will always accept F2P they may have less to do. besides this post everything you do will be done in character, like you are actually in the Kingdom. We maintain the idea that we are a kingdom; if you play out of character you have violated the law. Please act your part. Vasileio is derived from the Ancient Greek word meaning Kingdom. We have greatly decreased, though members are low now we have many just not on the newer clan system. It will be revamped though, join for a chance at leadership and greatness, we need a strong group of Nobility and leadership Also you have high potential to get paid! News: 'This is the condensed clan page' Look below for the Full clan site (Under construction) Full Vasileio Wikia!!! Check the wiki and be in clan chat! Events Feel free to write an event in the forums, it will then be transferred here. remember there is no garuntee anyone at all will show up, Official clan events will be in Italics. Please write the date, time, meeting place, and description. When writing the time please write it with one of the following titles, GMT, US East Coast Time, US Central Time, US Mountain time, or US Pasific time, depending what time zone you are in. History º¤•• History ••¤º ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ This clan has a long and detailed history The clan Lineage dates back far before this clan of 2011. It all started with the “Royal Guard” Long ago. It was a successful clan with many great ventures. This was headed by “Grand Prince” a great and powerful leader. Eventually he turned this”Royal Guard” into a Kingdom which he headed. The size grew and so did the power of the kingdom. This is when Lightaas joined the group as an officer in a special combat group. Then there came a day when disaster struck in the great winter revolution. Treason was committed. The officials of the clan betrayed Grand Prince changing the law and the leadership. The clan was divided. There were those who followed the treasonous ones and those who followed Grand Prince. In the end the group the rebelled disappeared and did not stay together. The ones who stayed with Grand Prince moved into a new era where the clan was changed to “Our Kingdom” The clan became immensely successful. Large, powerful, and organized. The Prime minister was names as Lightaas. There came a time though when Grand Prince could no longer govern. He left and the clan began to fall apart. Lightaas eventually moved to preserve it though. The clan was largely kept together by him and the help of famous clan members named “Roguewill” and “B3astly” Thus Vasileio was made. Time went on and Vasileio grew very large and powerful. At one point B3astly betrayed the clan and joined a rival for money. Roguewill however remains as one of the greats of Vasileio. Then disaster struck again as the King Lightaas grew sick and the clan began to fall apart, now we stand ready to remake the kingdom. If only we had the members of the hall of fame back… Structure º¤•• Hirearchy ••¤º ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ There are many positions to be filled within the kingdom, many of which have the potential to make money ~The King is King Lightaas ~Lords are a form of Nobility and thus will fill positions of Importance and leadership. You may receive compensation for your duties. You must perform well, or the Royalty may replace you. The Nobility has a lot of Individual power and freedom over their own area -Leading the Military -Leading the branch of Diplomacy -Leading the Intelligence Agency -Leading the elite guard -Leading the guardsman -Leading the Skillers -Leading the Finance department -Leading the guards *High Officials While not Nobility high officials hold great deals of power within the clan. This is from an organizational stand point and a military one. ~the most powerful is the Prime Minister. The Kings number one official; the top advisor. They answer directly to the King and help run the clan. They hold a highly powerful largely advising and organizational role to the king. However they do not have as much individual power as the lords. ~Next are the other Minister of Branches such as -Minister of Personal -Minister of standing -Minister of cohesion ~Then come all other high ranking officials such as Generals Uniforms ~Military -Main Force: Currently any armor, and a Dragon Slayer themed kitesheild -Intelligence Dept.: Vyrewatch Clothing ~Skilling and Finance -Gold Canifis clothing (Gold Robes) Allies -Kingdom of France -Fyremayre Category:Clans